g_monsterfandomcom-20200213-history
G-Monster Wiki
Kim Hyeon-jun (Korean: 김현준; born October 26, 2003), also known by his stage name G-Monster, is a Korean-American singer-songwriter, rapper, record producer, entrepreneur, and fashion icon, often dubbed as the King of Pop. From age fourteen, G-Monster learned to rap and sing. His first solo album, Dreams and its title track of the same name, released in 2010, were commercially successful, becoming the best-selling album by a pop soloist at the time and earning him Album of the Year at the 2009 Grammy Awards. In 2014, G-Monster and G-Dragon released a song called Good Boy, which became a worldwide hit. It made top charts in Korea, Japan, and America. Widely recognized for his influence on youth culture, fashion trends, and music in South Korea, G-Monster was named by Forbes in 2019 as the most influential person under 30 in the world. Early life Kim Hyun-joon (Korean: 김현준) was born on October 26, 2003, in Oaklawn, Illinois, and grew up in Phoenix, Arizona, where his family moved when he was two. He is the elder of two siblings and has a younger sister. As a child, G-Monster largely learned Korean by watching BTS videos with his ex-girlfriend. As a student, he actively wrote poetry and often received credits for his writings. At the age of 14, G-Monster became interested in hip-hop music after hearing Andy Mineo's "Neverland" in sixth grade. He found that the song had provided him comfort, and, due to this, decided to look further into the genre. Following an introduction to American rapper Eminem by his friend Mikayla, GM grew interested in lyricism, writing lyrics he felt were passionate and sharing them with his friends. GM transitioned to writing lyrics then, stating that his poetry became lyrics when it combined with music. In 2015, as a first-year middle school student, GM began rapping in underground hip-hop clubs. GM eventually became more active in the underground hip-hop scene under the name "Kolsda", releasing a number of tracks and collaborations with other underground rappers, such as DD. In school, GM scored in the top 21% of the AzMerit for science, history, English Language Arts, and biology and has an IQ of 147. GM's parents were strongly opposed to his interest in a musical career, and initially, GM decided to set music aside to focus on his school and personal life. In order to convince his mother to allow him to be a rapper/singer, he asked her "Should I attend school, get a good job, and make $100,000 a year, or sing and rap and make $100,000 in a week?" Career In 2017, GM released his first album, Dreams, which wasn't a success. As he describes it, it was poorly written, mixed, mastered, produced, and he had very little practice. However, he received a lot of support for the new album. The album contained five songs, which were produced by pink, Unknown Instrumentalz, and Illa da Producer. In 2019, he released a diss track called Luke and Colton, a diss on two boys who continuously harass GM and his friends. The song was taken down in 2020 and will be remade later on. Artistry Inspired by multiple genres, G-Monster struggled to find what genre he wants to perform. He said that he is inspired by Hip-Hop, Pop, and K-pop, and Rap. After struggling to find a name and genre, he decided to do pop and hip-hop together. After deciding on his genre, he needed a name that could fit the hip-hop and pop songs. He wanted to stay with Kolsda but felt that it didn't fit in pop. He asked his friend for suggestions. He asked GM what bis favorite song and artists are. GM responded with G-Dragon and Monster by EXO. In response, his friend said he should use either G-Monster, GMONSTER, G-Monsta, or he could use just Monster. He chose G-Monster because he likes the way it sounds. After that, he was going to make rap songs. But, after listening to Dope and MIC Drop by BTS, he wanted to make a song that could be "as fun and amazing, if not more, than that". GM states he is heavily inspired by BTS, EXO, NF, Eminem, G-Dragon, and RM. GM makes a lot of songs directed at love, but also makes songs about his self-hatred, depression, and anger. In his upcoming song, Dream, his lines state "I try to walk away but I get no luck, My tears dry when the sun comes up". This is meant for his crush. He has liked her for a long time and repeatedly tries to walk away from it and forget her, but every time he does, she somehow comes back. In his songs about self-hatred, he talks about his ADHD and how it makes him the way he is. He hates being wild, crazy, loud, or even being annoying. He doesn't want medicine, however, because he wants to learn to control it himself. He also talks about how he hates his acne. From a young age, he has struggled with bipolar depression. In a song, he talks about how if depression was a person, he is "fighting her daily and is trying to kill her." GM says he also loves making happy and upbeat songs. "If I make them happy, it'll make my listeners happy." The goal of his music is to make himself happy, others happy, and his love interest happy. Personal life G-Monster currently lives in Peoria, Arizona, United States. He currently attends Liberty High School. He doesn't have a girlfriend, but he has a crush on a girl who he will not reveal. He refuses to date anyone else, as he likes this one girl only. In 2016, he left Vistancia Elementary because of bullying. He was told to kill himself, people threatened to hurt him, and he wanted to commit suicide. When he announced he would be leaving, it was met with celebration. "People celebrated. I wonder if crush did. I wish I told her goodbye first." When he left, people thought he had committed suicide, but he announced he was alive the next day. He then attended Zuni Hills Elementary, where he was met with even worse bullying. He was given death threats, told once again to kill himself, almost beaten up, made fun of, and even outcasted by his friends. On February 14, 2017, Valentine's Day, he received the worst of it all. It was so bad, he has never talked about it with anyone. That night, he posted his goodbyes on Instagram. Police were sent to his house. When they arrived, he was half an hour away from committing suicide. He left Zuni Hills and told no one of his condition, as he said: "They could all rot for all I care." Tattoos G-Monster doesn't have any real tattoos. However, he has scars on his left underarm from depressed self-harm. He refers to them as his Tiger Stripes. "Tigers are strong. They get hurt and then get back up and fight." He also has a scratch tattoo of a cross on his right underarm. Political Views G-Monster announced that he doesn't like politics, as politicians only care for their agenda, and not for people. In South Korea, he declared himself a Democrat and a supporter of Moon Jae-in. In the United States, he declared himself Independent. "Our political parties must work together and not apart." He stated he supports President Donald Trump for strengthening the military, destroying ISIS, supporting Israel, lowering taxes, lowering unemployment, fixing the economy, and for getting work done. He said he stays away from issues such as immigration, abortion, and other sensitive issues. In 2020, he called Rose McGowan an "uneducated dumb f***ing idiot" for tweeting "We are being held hostage by a terrorist regime. We do not know how to escape." This tweet was saying the US is a terrorist regime. G-Monster said she is stupid because his friend, Kim Jun-bae, was born in North Korea and his parents were killed for sending him to South Korea when he was a boy. GM states "This uneducation in celebrities truly angers and disappoints me." Religious Views G-Monster has declared himself a Theist. can read about it here >>[insert link<< Relationships G-Monster has had four relationships. He says that two ended in him being cheated on, one ended because the two lost interest, and the other ended when his girlfriend May Lee died of suicide in May 2019. In late 2019, G-Monster had a relationship with Kayla Womack. The two were happy together, despite Womack's mother's hatred towards G-Monster and their school's disapproval of the relationship for unknown reasons. In early December of 2019, Womack and G-Monster parted ways in what G-Monster describes as a "messy break-up." He says he constantly had to try and convince himself he was happy when in fact, he was not. Health In 2017, G-Monster had announced that he struggles with depression. While some nights he will party with friends, other nights he will sit in a dark room and cry or he will sleep because of unhappiness. When asked why he is unhappy, he simply said "My struggle lies in myself. I have no financial trouble, no medical trouble, I have love, trust, relationship, and self-worth struggle." On top of depression, G-Monster struggles with self-hatred, ADHD, and possibly self-harm. Discography Studio albums * Wolf (2020) Category:Browse